Help!
by ArwenStar914
Summary: Cheerleaders and Elves and Engagements, oh my! Just a bit of silliness at the expense of everyone's favorite Elf. Five cheerleaders go to Middle-Earth and attack Legolas, can he escape? Please r/r!


A/N: A pure bit of silliness I thought up this morning while trying to convince myself I really _did_ want to get up and go to school today. ~*~Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas (unfortunately) nor do all cheerleaders act like this... but most I've met do. Hope you enjoy my bit of fun.  
  
  


~*~ _Help!_ ~*~ 

  
Our scene opens at a stadium, where five girls dressed in identical uniforms with either natural or dyed blonde hair and identical makeup are cheering.  
"Go Warriors!"  
"Yea, like, score a touchdown or something like that!"  
"Like, totally!"  
April, Kitty, Ashley, Tracy, and Danielle were all cheerleaders at the championship football game. Their team, the Warriors, was losing miserably, but because the girls knew nothing about the game, they didn't mind. They also had more important things to talk about.  
"Like, oh my gosh, you know the quarterback, Matt? He, like, asked me out!"  
"Like, no way!"  
"Like, shut up you two! We have to, like, cheer!"  
"But we _are_ cheering. I'm, like, waving my pompoms and everything!"  
"You're, like, not holding your pompoms."  
"Oh, like, oops."  
As Tracy (actually, it could have been any of them, but as I said before, they all look (and act) the same, so what's the point of discerning?) bent to pick up her pompoms, there was a sudden flash of light and the five girls found themselves standing in a small glade in a forest.  
"Like, what was that?"  
"Like, beats me."  
"Like, where _are_ we?"  
"Like, I think we're in some kind of forest or something."  
"Hey, like, look over there!"  
The girls looked and saw someone coming towards them. It was a young man with long blonde hair, pointed ears, and gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Like, oh, my, gosh. He, is, so, cute!"  
"Like, forget Matt, this guy is hot!"  
The man entered the glade and smiled at them. "Hello ladies, are you lost?"  
The girls stared at him, there jaws open and drool dripping from their mouths.  
The man took a step back. "Um, are you ladies well?"  
Suddenly the girls squealed and leapt at him. They were so fast he could not evade them and he was trapped as they hung on his arms and neck.  
"Like, you are _sooo_ hot!"  
"Like, will you go out with me?"  
"Like, no way! He's mine."  
"Like, no, I saw him first!"  
"Did not!"  
"Um, ladies?" the poor man said, a bit scared (and with good reason).  
The girls looked up at him. "Um, would you mind getting off me?" he asked desperately.  
"Like, no way!" they said in unison.  
Suddenly, one of them thought of something (for once). "Like, what's your name?"  
"Erm, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," he replied cautiously.  
The girls' eyes grew bigger. "You're, like, a prince?"  
Legolas nodded helplessly. The girls squealed and Legolas winced at the noise. _Eru, what have I done to deserve this?_ he thought as he tried desperately to pry them off of him. The girls seemed to be glued to him and would not be moved.  
"Is there no way to be rid of you?" he asked aloud.  
"I know how to get rid of 'em."  
Legolas looked up and saw a girl sitting on a tree branch watching him. She had dark blonde hair (not the fake white blonde) and hazel eyes. She was dressed in black pants and a green shirt, and looked reasonably trustworthy.  
"Well, how do I make them leave?" Legolas asked.  
The girl grinned. "Not so fast. I can get rid of them, but not for free."  
Legolas hesitated, but the girls had begun drooling on him and bickering over who would date him, so he said, "Alright! What is it?"  
The girl's grin broadened. "Marry me."  
Legolas' jaw dropped. "Marry you?" he asked incredulously.  
The girl nodded. Legolas bit his lip. The girl looked sane and at least didn't seem like she would drool all over him. One of the girls began to tug at his arm asking when he would pick her up tomorrow night and Legolas lost his composure. "ALRIGHT! I'LL MARRY YOU! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE MAKE THEM LEAVE?!"  
The girl snapped her fingers and the cheerleaders disappeared. Then she dropped out of the tree and looped her arm through Legolas'.  
"So, when do we get married?" she grinned.  
"Help!" Legolas squeaked.  
  
  
Okay, I've had my fun, I hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't, sorry! But here **holds out plate of cookies** have a cookie. =) Please review and tell me what ya thought! **ArwenStar** 


End file.
